You Won't Forget About Me
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: When he transfers to McKinley from Dalton, Blaine discovers that the blond boy hitting on him is the bully who beat him up at his first high school. Blaine becomes paranoid that the whole thing may be an act, but soon realizes that it just might not be. Blam with Klaine, Sebastian/OC.
1. Prologue, Part 1

_**A/N**_: As I now ship Blam, I came up with this idea. It's kinda weird and this first chapter/prologue is a little rushed, but please work with me here.

* * *

"Move it, fag." Blaine Anderson was slammed against a locker just moments after walking into school. The curly-haired freshman bit back a sob as he watched Sam Evans and his three buddies strutting down the crowded hallway.

"Dude, you okay?" A voice asked. It was a guy Blaine had never seen before; a short, black-haired boy wearing a sad smile.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Blaine mumbled, gathering his books and scattered papers.

"You don't look fine." The boy raised an eyebrow skeptically. "That guy giving you trouble?" Blaine hesitated for a moment but nodded. "Sam Evans is a dick. There's no stopping him when he finds someone to abuse. You're new here, right?"

"Mm-hmm." Blaine rubbed his shoulder, the one that was slammed. "I'm Blaine."

"I'm Louis." The boy's smile widened. "If you want, I'll help you avoid Evans as much as possible." Louis extended his arm and Blaine accepted it. The two walked down the hall, talking about music.

* * *

A few months later, Blaine's life had considerably improved. With Louis' help, he indeed saw less of Sam Evans. He was passing his classes and was a member of the school's lacrosse team. Then one day, when Louis was sick, everything came crashing down.

"Hey, loser," Evans' voice sneered. Blaine inhaled sharply. He was alone in the locker room. Practice had let off early and he took a long shower. "So you're hanging out with that fucking freak Herlihy, huh?"

"He's not a freak," Blaine mumbled, fidgeting with his fly. He then felt the cold metal of the locker against his face.

"What was that?" Evans chuckled. "Don't think I heard you."

"Louis isn't a freak," Blaine repeated, louder this time.

"I beg to differ. He walks around like he owns the damn place. Little fucker needs to learn his spot on the pecking order," Evans sneered.

"Look who's talking," Blaine scoffed, pushing himself away from the tall blond boy. "You push people around like you're a king. You're nothing, Evans, but a coward."

"I'm a coward?" Evans shoved Blaine backwards. Blaine felt the latch dig into his lower back as Evans advanced on him. "Think a coward could do this?" He punched Blaine in the stomach, making the shorter boy double over.

"Fuck you," Blaine spat. Evans smirked and pushed Blaine onto the floor, where he kicked him in the stomach.

"Who's a coward now?" Evans repeated, punching and kicking Blaine until the boy was lying in his own blood.

"Hey!" A voice shouted and Evans was pulled away from Blaine. Blaine managed to open one eye to see a bunch of guys holding Sam away from him. One of them came over and examined him.

"Goddamn it," he muttered. "Get the nurse." No one moved. "Now!" Two guys took off. He lightly tapped Blaine's face. "Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine could only mumble incoherently.

"Evans, what the fuck did you do?" The guy shouted, standing up.

"The fag tried to feel me up," Evans said, holding his hands up defensively. Blaine could tell from his tone that he was grinning.

"You're a waste of a human being, Sam Evans," the guy hissed; he gently lifted Blaine and carried him to the nurse.

* * *

"Blaine, honey, what happened at school?" Carla Anderson asked. She and her husband, Ben, stood at Blaine's bedside at the Westerville Community Hospital.

"It was an accident," Blaine mumbled, avoiding his parents' eyes.

"Blaine, this was no accident," Ben said softly. "Who did this to you? We need to know."

"This guy who's been picking on me; his name is Sam, Sam Evans." Blaine still couldn't look at his folks.

"Wait, son of Dwight Evans?" Blaine shrugged. "Shit." Ben ran a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong, Ben?" Carla asked.

"I can't press charges against him," Ben said, closing his eyes. "He's the reason I have a job right now."

"But the kid can't get away with hurting Blaine like this," Carla protested. "You are not going back to Larson High School, Blaine. We'll think of something."

"Where is Blaine Anderson's room?" Someone shouted. Blaine raised his head; he recognized that voice. Running footsteps got closer and Louis was at the door.

"Louis," Blaine smiled weakly.

"Jesus, Blaine, I'm so sorry this happened," Louis panted. "I should have been there."

"Louis, this isn't your fault. Sometimes, bad things just happen to people." Ben put an arm on the boy's shoulder.

"Blaine, I promise I'm never leaving your side again," Louis swore, taking his best friend's hand. "Wherever you go, I'll be there."

"Thank you for being such a good friend to Blaine, Louis." Carla embraced the short boy, who hugged her back. She was something of a surrogate mother to him since his own didn't pay much attention to him.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine looked at Louis standing beside him. The two stood in front of Dalton Academy.

"Blaine, I made you that promise and I am not going to break it," Louis said pointedly. "You're my best friend, dude." Blaine smiled and opened the front door.

"After you," he smirked. Louis scoffed and walked inside.

"I ain't a princess, Anderson. I got more balls than you," he chuckled.

"Smaller penis though," Blaine muttered. Louis pursed his lips but chose to ignore this and kept walking.

"Hi!" A collective voice shouted. Louis stumbled backwards and Blaine caught him.

"Holy shit, who was that?"

"I'm Nick," a black-haired boy said excitedly.

"And I'm Jeff." The blond next to him was probably just as hyper.

"And you're unbelievably annoying," Louis finished, picking up his dropped knapsack. "I'm gonna go find room 35. See you there, Blainers."

"Gee, he's not very perky, is he, Nicky?" The boy named Jeff observed and Nick nodded.

"Louis is not a perky person, trust me," Blaine explained. "My name is Blaine."

"We'll show you around," Nick said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Come on!"

* * *

And that's how Blaine left Larson High and Sam Evans behind. Nick and Jeff became his closest confidantes. Well, beside Louis, who, albeit being constantly infuriated with Niff, hung out with them nonetheless. Blaine thought it couldn't get any worse.


	2. Prologue, Part 2

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, oh, how I cried on Thursday night. Lea's version of "_Make You Feel My Love_" - *tears cascading down my face* Anyway, here's chapter 2, enjoy!

* * *

"Everyone, we have a new addition to the Warblers today," Wes announced. A tall brunet walked into the room and surveyed everyone. His gaze landed on Blaine, who was busy fiddling with the hem of his blazer. "This is Sebastian Smythe. He just transferred from Len…" The boy named Sebastian shot Wes a look and Wes changed course. "From Paris."

"Hello, everyone, I can only say that it is an honor to be here at your fine establishment and to join your prestigious Glee club." Sebastian's voice was smooth. Nick and Jeff looked at each other and nodded. They knew that he would be a problem.

"Psst, Blaine," Louis hissed. Blaine looked up at his best friend, who was watching Sebastian warily. "The new guy's checking you out. By the look in his eye, it looks like he wants you in the sack." Blaine looked up at Sebastian, who smirked. "You want me to…you know?"

"No, Louis, it's fine. I'll take care of it," Blaine murmured. He felt the couch rise slightly as Sebastian settled himself next to him.

"Hi." Sebastian's smirk grew wider as Blaine blushed. "How long you been a Warbler?"

"A little over a year," Blaine said, looking down at the floor.

"I'm going to be blunt. Do you have a boyfriend?" Blaine shook his head, still examining the floor. "You want one?"

"I-I don't know."

"Hey," Louis interrupted. "He's obviously uncomfortable. Leave him alone."

"Who the hell are you?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"His best friend who will kick your ass if you don't back off," he threatened, cracking his knuckles.

"Louis!" Thad called. Louis looked over at the Council.

"I'm calm," Louis said, putting his hands up in surrender and sitting down between Nick and Jeff.

"Fucking dwarf," Sebastian scoffed. It took the combined efforts of Nick and Jeff to keep Louis from pouncing on Sebastian.

* * *

"Shut up over there!" Louis shouted, pounding on the wall separating rooms 35 and 36. Blaine chuckled; watching Louis lose his temper, which was quite often, was always amusing. Recently, Nick and Jeff had taken to being louder during their, as they called it, "naughty things with one another".

"Louis, come here," Blaine coaxed. The black-haired boy huffed and pounded on the wall again before sitting down next to Blaine. "You're warm." Blaine nuzzled his face in his friend's uniform.

"That's great, man," Louis mumbled. "Hey, Blainers?" Blaine looked up. "Not to freak you out or anything, but you think if I were there that day, it might not have happened?"

"It would have happened sooner or later," Blaine mused. "I think all his pent-up rage came out when he...you know."

"Yeah, I just wish I could've saved you." Louis bit his lip and turned away.

"Louis, I know you don't cry often, but I'm your best friend. I'll never judge you," Blaine whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Louis' back. Louis sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"T-there's s-something you n-need to k-k-know, B-Blaine," he stammered; he took a deep breath and looked into the curly-haired boy's hazel eyes. "I love you, Blaine Anderson. And I mean _love you_ love you, like Liz and Dick, Harry and Sally, fucking Luke and Leia until they found out they were brother and sister."

"Louis, don't take this the wrong way, okay?" Louis nodded. "I don't like you the same way. I'm sorry, but I still need you to be my best friend."

"I understand." Louis nodded. "Thank you for being honest with me." After a moment, he whispered, "Do you think I'll ever find someone who loves me?"

"You will, Louis, you will," Blaine promised. "I'll help you find him."

* * *

About a week later, there was an impromptu (or so they claimed) Warbler performance. Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Louis stood between Flint and Nick, searching everywhere for his best friend. Blaine ran into the room, holding another boy's hand. Louis examined the newcomer: tall, perfectly coiffed brown hair, green-glasz eyes, and one hell of a fashion sense. He could see the love-struck look on the boy's face and didn't like it.

Blaine began singing "_Teenage Dream_" and Louis doo-wopped in the background while watching the stranger, who seemed to brighten up every time Blaine looked his way.

* * *

Half an hour later, Louis was sitting in the common room with Blaine and the boy with the perfect hair.

"So what do you think of Dalton?" Blaine asked cheerily, sipping his latte.

"It's nice," the boy replied softly. "It's a lot better than my other school."

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Blaine leaned in. The boy named Kurt nodded. "Are you being bullied?"

Kurt bit his lip before responding. "Yes. It's this one football player; he seems to enjoy harassing me the most out of all my friends."

"I was bullied too." Blaine's voice was gentle. "But I ran, Kurt."

"You left because he put you in the hospital," Louis pointed out.

"Louis, not now!" Blaine hissed. To Kurt, he said, "That's Louis; he's kind of a jerk."

"Gee, thanks for your frankness, best friend," Louis scoffed. "I'm out of here."

"Louis!" Louis ignored the call and slammed the door on his way out. "You get used to him eventually," he shrugged.

* * *

Kurt thought he was assimilating rather well at Dalton. He'd made new friends, he had Blaine by his side, and he was a Warbler...everything seemed perfect here. There was one problem, however: Blaine's best friend Louis shot him dirty looks whenever he passed.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt whispered during free period. The two were sitting outside under a tree. Nick and Jeff were making out next to them.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine smiled, turning from Niff to Kurt.

"Why does Louis hate me so much?"

"Wait, what? Louis...oh God, what has he done?"

"He just looks at me like he wants to kill me or something," Kurt murmured.

"Okay, I think I know what's going on," Nick interrupted, pulling himself away from Jeff. "Louis is jealous of you and Kurt, Blaine. He told us what he told you; that he's in love with you and you don't like him the same way."

* * *

"What are you doing, Herlihy?" Sebastian's voice drawled from the open door. Louis was hastily packing his bags.

"I'm leaving Dalton," Louis mumbled, shoving his clothes into his backpack. "Blaine doesn't need me anymore. He has Kurt."

"Are you jealous of Frodo and his gay-faced BFF?"

"Shut up, Sebastian." Louis hitched his backpack over his shoulder and started to leave but the taller brunet blocked his way. "Get out of my way."

"Herlihy, listen, you can't run away because your best friend is interested in someone else." Louis wondered where Sebastian was going with this. "Stay here, be a Warbler, I'll be nicer to you, okay?"

"Please, the day you'll be nice is the day Miley Cyrus stops twerking." Louis shoved the older boy out of the way and stalked down the hallway.

"Herlihy!" Sebastian shouted, making Louis stop and flinch.

"What, Sebastian?" Louis spun around, only to have Sebastian's lips against his.

* * *

"Holy shit," Jeff muttered. He and Nick just witnessed Louis and Sebastian kiss. "Should we tell Blaine?"

"Maybe some other time," Nick said, pulling Jeff into room 36.

"Sebastian, I..." Louis pulled out of the kiss and blinked.

"Rob Schneider has Betty White and Dumb and Dumberer have each other. What about you, Louis? Would having a boyfriend make you a happier person?"

"I was never a happy person, Seb," Louis sighed.

"Well, you could start." Sebastian laced his fingers with Louis', which made him smile. "See, I knew you could smile."

* * *

_**A/N2**_: As per usual request, can you leave a review in that little box below?


	3. Prologue, Part 3

_**A/N**_: Okay, so this is the third and final part of the prologue. It ends where the main story begins. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Louis, can I talk to you?" Blaine asked that night. Louis was getting into bed and about to turn out his light.

"What do you need, Blaine?" He looked at Blaine in a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Kurt told me..."

"I don't care about Kurt. I just care about you and your safety...and Sebastian."

"S-Sebastian? As in Smythe?"

"What other Sebastian is there? He sees what's going on inside me. You don't. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Blaine. I won't be in your way anymore." Louis flicked off the light and rolled onto his side, facing away from Blaine.

"Louis, I'm sorry." Blaine faltered in his apology.

"Just forget about it," were the last words he got out of Louis that night.

* * *

Months passed and Louis and Sebastian became a couple. Kurt and Blaine, however, remained completely oblivious of each other's feelings. Kurt's friends were very aware and, along with a few Warblers, conspired to bring them together. Louis was the one who dragged Blaine into the Warbler rehearsal room while the New Directions girls tended to Kurt.

"Blaine, listen to me," Louis said. "Kurt loves you. And we know by that look on your face that you love him too."

"Why would he want me? I'm nothing," Blaine muttered, staring at the floor. He was slapped across the face by Louis.

"Dude!" Nick and Jeff exclaimed. Louis ignored them and grabbed Blaine by the shoulders.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, Kurt fucking loves you. Have you seen how starry-eyed he gets when you're together?"

The door opened and Kurt, followed by four girls, walked in.

"Tell him," a short brunette ordered.

"Rach, he..." Kurt tried to say but the girl glared at him so ferociously he stopped. "Blaine, I...I love you. I've loved you since we first met on the stairs. You are the sunshine in my darkness. The Sonny to my Cher. The Donny to my Marie."

"Weren't they brother and sister?" Quint whispered, but Louis shushed him.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine was beaming and Louis felt accomplished. Now Blaine wouldn't mope around the school anymore, moaning about heartache.

* * *

The end of the year came quickly, Kurt transferred back to McKinley upon the expulsion of his chief tormentor, and the New Directions placed second at Nationals. Blaine and Kurt were happy together, as were Louis and Sebastian. Summertime came and went and Blaine began considering transferring to McKinley to be with Kurt.

The first day of term; Blaine was packing his suitcase and Louis sat on his bed.

"You sure you want to do this, Blaine?" he asked softly. "I mean, I know you can take care of yourself now, what with boxing lessons and fight club, but I promised your parents I'd always be there for you."

"Louis," Blaine sat down, "thanks for being my best friend. I don't know how I'd be able to go about without you. Why don't you transfer too?"

"Blainers, remember what I said the day we transferred here?" Blaine shook his head and Louis gasped. "So much for best friends. I said I'd never go back to public school."

"Come on, buddy, what's going to happen?" Blaine tried to coax.

"I've heard about all the horrible things that happen at McKinley: locker slams, getting locked in port-a-potties, slushies being thrown at you out of random. No, no freaking way, man."

"Louis." Blaine poked his friend in the side, making him squirm.

"Okay, okay, I'll think about it." Blaine poked him again. "Alright, I'll do it! Ugh, why are you so damn adorable, Blaine?"

"I don't know. Genetics?" Louis scoffed and left the room.

* * *

"You're going to McKinley?" Sebastian's face fell at the news. "But...I-I love you, Louis."

"I love you too, Seb," Louis whispered. "I feel like kicking some public school jerk ass."

"So go instigate a couple fights over at Carmel." Sebastian wrapped his arms around the shorter boy.

"I only fight when they start it," Louis pointed out.

"But you'll be the competition," Sebastian whined. "And I'll feel horrible if the Warblers beat the New Directions."

"Bitch, please, if anyone's gonna beat anyone around here, it'll be the New Directions beating the Warblers," Louis challenged.

"You're on, Herlihy." Sebastian smirked. "But we'll still have weekends, right?"

"Of course, I'll come over after lights out." Louis winked and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I just might drop by during the week too."

"As much as I hate to see you go, you deserve it," Sebastian said softly. "I want you to be happy, baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you, Louis."

"I love you too, Sebastian."

* * *

After a long goodbye that involved Blaine and Louis being crushed to death by their now-former Warbler teammates, they loaded their luggage into Louis' SUV.

"Why are you still driving this soccer mom mobile?" Blaine teased.

"Oh, shut up," Louis muttered. "You want to drive your damn Prius with all this crap in tow? Be my guest."

"Let's play Katy Perry's new album!" Blaine pulled said CD from his knapsack.

"My car, my music." Louis grabbed the CD and tossed it into the backseat. Blaine pouted. "Don't pouty face me, Blaine. You know it doesn't work." He pulled out his iPod and plugged it in. A pop dance beat started up and Blaine looked at Louis in curiosity.

"_Turn around, stand up like a man and look me in the eye_

_Turn around, take one final look at what you've left behind_

_Then walk away from the greatest lover you have ever known_

_Yes, walk away, you're telling me that you can make it on your own_

_By yourself, all alone, without my help_

_Mister, you just made a big mistake_

_You think you're a man, but you're only a boy_

_You think you're a man, but you're only a toy_

_You think you're a man, but you just couldn't see_

_You weren't man enough to satisfy me,_"

Louis sang. Blaine sat back and let the music and Louis' voice swell around him.

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt ran and hugged his boyfriend. "You're earlier than we expected. Hi, Louis."

"Hey, Kurt," Louis smiled. Blaine looked at him pointedly. "I'm sorry if I made you feel unwelcome at Dalton. I was just jealous of you and Blaine."

"It's okay," Kurt shrugged. "Nick and Jeff told me why. I forgive you. Come on in and meet the New Directions."

Louis opened his mouth to make a snide comment but Blaine elbowed him. "Don't," he mouthed.

"Everyone, you already know Blaine." Some members of the New Directions waved. "This is Louis, Blaine's best friend." Louis nodded. "For a refresher, this is Finn, Rachel, Artie, Tina, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Joe, and Rory. Where's..."

"Hey, guys." A tall blond boy walked into the room and exchanged high-fives with Finn.

"And this is Sam." Blaine looked up at the name and saw the one and only Sam Evans smiling back at him.

"Blaine?" Louis turned to the curly-haired boy, who was visibly shaking. "Blaine!"

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_You Think You're a Man_ (Divine) - Louis


	4. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: So here, an explanation is given to the New Directions as to why Blaine freaks out in Sam's presence. And a little bit of Sebastian/Louis fluff rounds out the chapter.

* * *

"Blaine!" Louis' voice didn't get through to Blaine, who was going through flashbacks. Getting dumped into trash cans, shoved into the girls' locker room, books knocked from his hands. It was all coming back. He bolted from the room, leaving a shocked Glee club behind him.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out, but Louis stopped him.

"Let me take care of him," he murmured. Kurt nodded and sat down between Tina and Rachel. Sam looked confused and sat next to Artie.

"What just happened?" he asked. Artie shrugged.

"Blaine?" Louis walked outside to find the shorter boy in a fetal position. "Hey," he said softly. "Are you okay?" Blaine shook his head and a small whimper came out. "You're okay, Blaine. I know you're freaked out." Blaine latched himself onto Louis.

"He's gonna hurt me again, isn't he?" His breathing was hitched.

"Not while I'm around, Blaine," Louis assured, stroking his hair back. "I won't let him come near you."

"Louis? Blaine?" Kurt came outside and sat next to Blaine. "What's going on?"

"Blaine's having flashbacks to the school we went to before Dalton," Louis answered, still stroking the shaking boy's hair. "Sam beat the crap out of Blaine there."

"Sam did it? You mean our Sam?" Louis nodded. "He said he doesn't know what's going on. He doesn't know Blaine."

"Well, Blaine sure knows him and so do I," Louis said. "I am not letting him within ten feet of Blaine."

"But we're a club; we see each other every day." Kurt looked at Louis as if he were crazy.

"Then I guess we're nor a part of the New Directions. Three years ago, I made a promise that I would never leave Blaine's side. I am going to keep that promise, no matter what happens."

"You know, Louis." Kurt was livid. "Whatever you have to say doesn't mean Blaine has to do it."

"_I_ know what's best for him," Louis shot back. "I've known him longer than you have. You didn't even know about what happened with Sam."

"Please don't fight," Blaine murmured. "But Louis is right, Kurt. I can't go back in there. Not while he's there." Blaine's voice broke and Louis kissed his forehead.

"I thought you had a boyfriend." Kurt was turning red at this display of affection.

"I do have a boyfriend, Kurt. And although he's kind of a jerk, he seems to be the better kind of guy than you're being right now." Kurt opened his mouth to retort, but Louis just scoffed and walked away with Blaine.

"Hey, Dalton boys," a snide voice said. Louis sighed and looked up into the sneering faces of a couple jocks.

"What do you want?" he snapped, clutching Blaine's hand tighter.

"Gonna give you fairy boys a welcome present," the one in the middle, obviously the leader, said, grinning.

"If you're going to throw a slushie at us, just throw one at me," Louis said, pulling Blaine behind him.

"That one your boyfriend?" The guy taunted.

"No, just my best friend." Louis shut his eyes and felt at least three waves of ice cold slush hit him in the face. He opened his eyes and saw the jocks walk away, high-fiving each other. Looking over at Blaine, the curly-haired boy was unharmed.

"Louis?"

"Yeah, Blainers?" Louis wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Are you okay?" Blaine put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Louis mumbled, taking a deep breath. Blaine helped Louis back to the choir room, where the Glee club gasped and hurried to help him.

"Slushie attack?" Artie whispered. Blaine nodded.

"Three at once," he said. Louis bit his lip to keep from crying. "Don't cry, Louis."

"I'm not crying." Louis wiped his eyes. "The sugar just got in my eyes. Where's Sam?"

"He doesn't know what he did to upset you guys, so he left," Tina explained. "What did he do?"

"He bullied Blaine at our old school," Louis said as Rory wrung out his shirt.

"Our?" Finn asked, looking confused.

"Louis has been my best friend since we met three years ago at Larson High School," Blaine spoke up. "He was the one who protected me from Sam, but only when he could.

"Sam always had these two guys with him, I can't remember their names, but they slammed me into lockers, dumped me in trash bins; pretty much made my life a living hell." Louis offered his hand to Blaine; he took it and sighed. "One day, I guess all his rage came to a breaking point. Louis was at home, sick, and it was after lacrosse practice, Sam came up to me and told me that Louis was a freak and I shouldn't be hanging out with him. He was being a douchebag and I called him a coward. He just beat the shit out of me, leaving me there, lying in my own blood. A couple guys came in and saved me."

"Sam w-wouldn't do that," Quinn said, looking around. "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Thanks, Rory," Louis said, taking a dry T-shirt from Rory. "I'm not letting Blaine get hurt again. I told his parents I wouldn't. The jocks we encountered were going to slushie us both, but I told them to just do me."

"You're a really good friend, Louis." Joe clapped Louis on the back. "God would be proud of you." Louis opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine caught his eye and shook his head.

"I'll go talk to Sam," Artie said, wheeling himself outside. Finn and Mike followed him.

* * *

Louis shimmied up the drainpipe to room 37 and climbed through the open window into bed next to his softly snoring boyfriend. He slipped an arm around Sebastian.

"Holy shit!" Sebastian yelped, shooting up and turning on the light.

"Hey, baby," Louis smirked.

"Goddamn, Louis, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd come see you during the week." Louis ran a finger down his boyfriend's bare chest.

"Didn't know you meant so soon." Sebastian leaned back down, flicked off the lamp, and kissed Louis.

The door crashed open and Nick and Jeff ran in. "Seb, are you being attacked?" Nick asked.

"Don't turn on the light!" Sebastian ordered.

"Aw, Seb, Louis will be real disappointed that you're sleeping around again," Jeff said.

"I'm right here, morons," Louis snapped. "Now get the hell out."

"I bet you ten bucks they'll be done in ten," Nick offered.

"Out!" Louis threw a pillow towards the sound of their voices and was satisfied to hear a squawk of indignation from Nick. "Now then, where were we?"

* * *

_**A/N2**_: Mind leaving a review?


	5. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: Sorry this took so long to update. I was having trouble which way to continue it, but here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

"We have _two_ people auditioning for Glee club today?" Rachel asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, Rachel, I just said that," Mr. Schuester sighed.

"But we should getting ready for Sectionals!" she complained, stamping her foot.

"Here comes a Rachel Berry tantrum," Artie muttered.

Louis blew out of the side of his mouth and listened to Rachel go on and on about Sectionals. Blaine was sitting at the piano, playing scales as other members of the Glee club wandered in. The second Sam walked by, Blaine stiffened but Louis put his hand on his friend's shoulder and he relaxed.

Once everyone had settled, Mr. Schuester stood between Blaine and Louis. "So, Blaine and Louis are going to audition for us today," he announced. "Which one of you would like to go first?" Blaine looked at the floor nervously, so Louis raised his hand. "Take it away, Louis."

"Okay," Louis sighed. "Hi, everyone, my name is Louis Herlihy and I will be singing The Supremes' "_Baby Love_"." Blaine sat back down at the piano and began to play a slow tune.

"_Baby love, my baby love_

_I need you, oh, how I need you_

_But all you do is treat me bad_

_Break my heart and leave me sad_

_Tell me, what did I do wrong?_

_To make you stay away so long_

_'Cause baby love, my baby love_

_Been missing ya, miss kissing ya_

_Instead of breaking up_

_Let's do some kissing and making up_

_Don't throw our love away_

_In my arms, why don't you stay?_

_Need ya, need ya_

_Baby love, oh, baby love_"

Light applause followed Louis' finish. He narrowed his eyes but sat down. Blaine stood up and took his place.

"Um, hi, I-I'm Blaine and I'll be singing..." He wavered in his words and began to sing.

"_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to, make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_"

Blaine took a deep breath and his voice became filled with emotion.

"_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_"

Louis felt a few tears in his eyes but brushed them away before anyone could see them.

"_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken, and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows, still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper!_"

Blaine took a shuddering breath and put his raised arm down. For a moment, there was silence and he swallowed, ready for rejection, but suddenly the room was an eruption of cheers and applause. He looked over at Louis, who was clapping softly. He could see the tears threatening to spill and smirked.

"All in favor for Blaine joining?" It was unanimous. "All in favor for Louis?" A few people raised their hands. Louis looked dejected.

"I'm not joining unless Louis is accepted too," Blaine spoke up.

"If one more person votes yes for Louis, then he'll be in," Mr. Schue shrugged. Louis' eyes darted around the room until a blonde girl raised her hand. "Quinn. Louis and Blaine, welcome to the New Directions."

* * *

"Hey, um, why did you vote for me?" Louis asked Quinn once Mr. Schuester let them go. "Is it because you felt sorry for me?"

"No," Quinn smiled softly. "I think you're cute." Louis blinked; no girl had ever told him he was cute.

"R-really?" he stammered. Quinn's smile widened and she put a hand on his before walking to her next class.

"Hey, Louis, got a new admirer?" Blaine teased. "I saw your tears."

"I wasn't crying," Louis said defensively. "Something got in my eye."

"Says you," Blaine muttered and slung an arm over Louis' shoulder.

"Thanks for standing by me in there, Blaine," Louis whispered a few moments later. "That's the coolest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Blaine, you were amazing!" Kurt said, coming up behind them.

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine smiled, blushing slightly.

"You were good, Louis," Kurt added, not even bothering to look at him. "But, Blaine, you—I don't think I've heard such emotion from anyone, not even Rachel."

"Thanks," Louis grumbled, dragging his backpack on the floor behind him.

"Hey, look, it's Wonder Boy!" A voice called out.

"Goddamn it, not now." Louis ran a hand through his hair and turned to face the slushie-throwing jocks. "What?"  
"Whoa, man, don't get all defensive and shit." The leader put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just here to talk to you."

"What could be so important that you would rather talk than throw colored beverages in my face?"

"Dude, relax," the guy said. "I'm just here to say from all of us that we think you're cool."

"Say what?" Louis did a double-take.

"You got a big mouth and all, but you stood up for that guy over there. That's pretty chill."

"Um, thanks, I guess," Louis shrugged.

"See you later, bro." The jocks walked off.

"What the fuck just happened?" Louis wondered out loud.

"Louis, you okay?" Artie wheeled over, followed by Sam and Finn.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They just called me cool," Louis replied.

"Hey, Blaine?" Sam asked. Blaine backed away behind Kurt.

"Sam, can I ask something of you?" Louis spoke up. Sam looked at him. "Leave Blaine alone. You already screwed up his life once. As long as I'm here, you're not doing it again."

"But I—"

"I don't care what you have to say on the matter. Stay the hell away from Blaine." Louis narrowed his eyes and walked over to Blaine, taking his hand. "Come on, Blainers."

"Louis, stop." Kurt stepped in front of Louis. "You can't keep forcing Blaine to avoid Sam."

"If you so much as listened to anything I had to say today, you would be doing it too," Louis shot back. "But you didn't. Your "_I'm so perfect_" ego got in the way."

Kurt stared open-mouthed at Louis. "You're just going to let him talk to me like that?" He rounded on Blaine. "Blaine!" Blaine flinched and recoiled behind Louis.

"Well, Kurt, look what you did. You scared poor Blaine into silence." Louis threw up his hands. "I sure hope you're proud of yourself."

"Blaine, answer me, please," Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you..."

"Stop acting," Louis scoffed.

A slap resounded the empty hallway. Finn, Sam, and Artie looked at Kurt in shock. Louis' head jerked to the side as Kurt's hand collided with his cheek. He looked up, seemingly unnerved by the attack. Blaine moved forward, eyes blazing at his boyfriend.

"You do not hit him," he hissed. "He is my best friend and the only one who understands. All you talk about is whatever fucking college you want to go to. You don't give a shit about me, Kurt."

"Blaine, I—"

"It's over." Blaine stormed off. Louis didn't even have to say a word. Kurt looked at him, eyes full of hatred.

"You hate me?" Kurt nodded and was about to say something when Louis cut him off. "I hate you too. Laters." With that, he chased after Blaine.

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_Baby Love_ (The Supremes; cover by Tim Curry - that's why the song is played as a slow ballad) - Louis

-_Skyscraper_ (Demi Lovato) - Blaine


End file.
